Pokéslave
by AnkouRavien
Summary: I'm just a girl who loves to do nothing. When I have an activity, it's watching TV all day, looking at pokéslaves tournament battle or something. But suddenly I got pokéslave and he wants to meet all the pokéslaves to complete pokédex, so let's just give a try! -Based on Pokémon Yellow (and probably a bit from anime and my imagination)-


_Note: please imagine pokéslaves as a chibi_

* * *

I woke up this morning to watch TV like always. Watching pokéslave battling every day. I have no life.

"Prof. Deca is waiting for you today, Apple! Don't you remember?" my mom sat beside me.

I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Apple. I'm just a girl that likes to do nothing.

"I know. He's trying to make me become a pokéslave trainer, right?" I groaned. "I told you, I don't want to!"

"But you don't have any friends," my mom worried. "I think a pokéslave can be your friend, so you won't get bored".

That might be true, but I'm too lazy to do it! I just want to stay at home.

I walked lazily to the front door. I wore my shoes and opened the door. "I'm off!"

"At least go take a shower!" she shouted.

It's been a long time since I last went outside. I don't really remember this place. Where's his lab anyway? I walked randomly until I arrived at a place with tall grass.

"Apple, stop! That's dangerous!"

I turned around. A professor approached me with his flying chair. "Watch out!" he threw a pokéball. I looked at the way he threw the pokéball and I just realized a wild pokéslave almost attacked me. "I got it!" he picked the pokéball in happiness. "Anyway, follow me, Apple. I'll give you a pokéslave," he said as he went with his flying chair. I followed him from behind.

And I just realized he's prof. Deca when I arrived at his lab. "Oh, Elsword? You're already here?"

A red haired boy called Elsword rolled his eyes. "I'm tired of waiting, gramps".

Gramps?

"Okay then," he smiled. "There's one pokéball here. You can take it, Apple. I'll give one to you later, Elsword".

I walked toward the pokéball. Just when I about to take it, Elsword pushed me aside and took the pokéball. "I want this one!"

Well, whatever. It's not like I care what's inside anyway.

"I was going to give you one, but whatever," prof. Deca sighed. "You can keep that pokéslave from earlier," he gave me the pokéball.

" 'Kay thanks," I thanked him. It's time to go home.

When I want to leave, Elsword stopped me. "Hey, Apple! Let's check who's got the better pokéslave!"

I turned my face. "Yours. Are you satisfied?"

"No. Let's battle!" Elsword threw the pokéball to summon his pokéslave.

It's Another Code girl. AC for short.

"Do I have to?" I sighed. "Fine," I threw my pokéball to summon my pokéslave.

It's Deadly Chaser boy. DC for short.

"Are you two seriously going to fight at my lab?!" prof. Deca yelled.

"We're borrowing your lab for a while, gramps!" Elsword smiled.

What the hell? Let's get this over with.

"Thundershock," I commanded. DC took out his dual gun and shot her.

"That's it?" Elsword laughed. "Go tackle!"

AC tackled DC, but for some reason it really hurts.

"Keep using thundershock," I commanded. I don't care about this.

DC fainted. He went back to my pokéball.

"Yay! I won!" Elsword raised his fist while he's taking AC back to his pokéball.

"It's over, right?" I sighed. "Can I go home now?"

"See you later, Apple, gramps!" Elsword waved his hand and went outside.

Prof. Deca sighed. "Let me heal your pokéslave, Apple".

He took my pokéball and put it in a machine. It healed my pokéslave.

"Here you go," prof. Deca gave my pokéball back.

As soon as he gave the pokéball back, it opened by itself. DC came out.

Prof. Deca giggled. "Looks like your pokéslave dislikes pokéball. You should talk to him often".

"Is that so?" I tried to find a nickname for him, since he will always with me from now. "I'll call you Chung".

I looked at him and he doesn't even want to look back at me.

"I'll take my leave then. Thanks, prof," I walked away.

"Oh! Make sure you go to the next village. Chung will protect you!" prof. Deca waved his hand.

Chung is following me, but every time I looked at him, he turned his back to me.

Well, whatever. Let's just finish this and go back home.

I went back to the place I met Chung. I went through the path, encountered many pokéslave, and finally I read a sign.

"Elder Village"

The first thing I see is a "POKé". I don't really know what this place is, so what's the point of take a visit?

I keep moving forward, but there are a lady and an old man standing in the middle of the road. "Where's my coffee?!" the old man yelled.

"I-I'm sorry. He won't let anyone pass if he didn't get his coffee," the lady apologized.

What the hell?

I went back and I just realize a little far from POKé is a "MART". Maybe I can buy some snacks and soft drinks! I went in and the shopkeeper welcomed me. "Oh! You must be Apple!"

How did he know my name?!

"Who are you? Are you a drug seller?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He startled. "No, no! Come here!"

I moved closer to him. "Please give this to prof. Deca," he gave me a parcel.

"I don't want to," I rejected.

"Please?" He smiled at me.

Well, maybe this is the reason prof. Deca told me to go here. That bastard.

"Fine," I nodded.

"Thank you! And please tell him I said hi!"

What a drag.

I went back to my village, Ruben. What's with all these pokéslaves?! They just attacked people randomly! I just want to have a peaceful life with my pokéslave. Am I asking too much?

I went to lab. I gave the parcel to prof. Deca. "Hey, thanks!" he smiled at me.

"Can I go home now?" I asked.

"Hey, gramps!" Elsword came back.

"Oh, since you two are here..." prof. Deca took two devices from the table and gave them to us. "It's a Pokédex! I'm leaving that to you two. Please complete it. Every time you encountered a pokéslave, it'll automatically recorded! Isn't that awesome?!"

"Why don't you complete it by yourself?" I sighed.

"I'm too old for that," he smiled. He doesn't seem that old to me.

"Okay then! I'm going to complete it and become the best pokéslave trainer!" he snapped his finger. "I know! I'll borrow a town map from sis! I'll tell her to not lend you one, Apple! See you later!" Elsword ran outside.

Who cares about town map?

I gave the pokédex back to prof. Deca. "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested".

He didn't took the pokédex and smiled at me. "What about Chung?"

"Let's go!"

Where does that cute voice come from?

I turned to Chung. He narrowed his eyes at me and he doesn't seem happy. "Do you want to meet all pokéslaves?" I asked him. He turned his back to me.

Maybe it would be better than watching TV all day.

"Okay. I'll do it," I smiled at him.

"Good luck!" prof. Deca smiled back at me.

"Chung?" I turned to him. He's looking at me, not impressed at all.

At least he doesn't turn his back at me.

"Let's go, Chung," I smiled.

* * *

 _This is just a random imagination (and I'm not sure people is reading this XD), but thanks for reading!_


End file.
